Mistaken Lovers
by Da Sir 'n Knuffel Ify
Summary: Taiki's madly in love and thinks that he and Shu will be together forever. But when an old friend from Shu's childhood shows up, is their love in danger of being severed? Contains yaoi.


**Title:** Mistaken Lovers

**Genre: **Romance, Angst & Comfort

**Author: **Ify

**Rating: **M. For a reason. Some yaoi. Don't like, don't read.

**Misc: **Inspired by three of my friends. Names changed. OH HON HON HON HON. c;

**Disclaimer: **None. o:

* * *

><p>"Shu…"<p>

"What Taiki?"

"Come back to bed, I'm getting cold."

"Wait, hold up. Lemme finish this level first." Shu stated, eyes trained on the computer screen sitting before him.

"Ugh, fine." Taiki sighed He shifted in bed. Sometimes he just didn't know whether or not Shu really loved him. He would caress him in bed at night sometimes, but at other times, he just ignored Taiki completely.

While Taiki tried to fall back to sleep, he recalled a peculiar event that had happened earlier in the day. They had been shopping for Christmas supplies at the mall when they heard a voice behind them.

"_Shu?"_

_They both turned around to see a girl their age staring at them._

"_Jun?" Shu asked with a surprised tone in his voice._

"_Oh it _is _you," the girl identified to be Jun said, "What're you doing here?"_

_Taiki had been watching them intently and noticed that there was a blush forming on Shu's face, deepening with every word exchanged between them._

"_I was shopping for Christmas stuff with Taiki here," he said._

"_Oh…I didn't know you had a brother…" Jun commented, perplexed._

_Taiki felt a twinge of pain in his heart. She wasn't the first one to say that. Many people had mistaken the two lovers for brothers because they looked so similar. They were both of Asian ethnicity, average height, had short black hair, and almost the exact same pair of glasses. Their interests and hobbies were not too far apart either. They were always near each other in the classes they shared at school, so most people thought they were either best friends or related someway or another. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard them start talking. Shu explained that Taiki was just his friend, not his brother, and they moved on to talk about superficial things like the weather._

_Then he noticed the hand sticking out at him._

"_Hi, I'm Jun Kumiko, nice to meet you."_

_Taiki shook the extended hand, "Taiki Lee. Likewise."_

"_Well then, I'd better get going, I have a lot more shopping to do. Nice seeing you guys. Bye." Jun said and they departed ways._

Taiki had meant to ask Shu about her when they got home, but when he started to ask, Shu had pushed Taiki into bed and made love with him.

He decided to bring it up again. "Hey, Shu?"

"What?"

"Who was that girl from before?"

"Didn't she introduce herself?"

Taiki made a face. "You know that's not what I meant."

"…" Shu stared at the computer screen for a few minutes. "She was in my class in junior high."

"And…?" Taiki persisted.

"And that's it, Taiki." Shu shut off the computer and climbed back in bed. "Let's go to bed." He kissed his lover and bade him goodnight.

Taiki wasn't satisfied, but he realized that was all Shu was going to say on the subject. He sighed and shut his eyes. "Good night," he whispered.

* * *

><p>The next morning Taiki woke up to the sound of Shu's voice – that is, the voice of him whispering on the phone. Shu's voice was just barely audible since he was in the bathroom, but with the frantic whispering and the occasional blush, Taiki had a good idea of who he was talking to. He could make out small bits of their conversation like 'Yeah', 'Okay', and lastly, 'I'll be there soon.'<p>

Taiki heard Shu stop talking, so he turned over and pretended to be asleep.

Hanging up his phone, Shu exited the bathroom and whispered, "Taiki?"

He said his name a second time. Once again, a little louder.

Taiki said nothing.

Convinced that Taiki was still asleep, Shu left the room and shut the door with a small _click_.

Taiki quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. He ran out of the house and spotted Shu walking down the street. He waited a few seconds until Shu had a good lead and then started to tail him, remainig inconspicuous.

After walking for a couple of minutes and taking a few turns, they reached their destination where Taiki's fears were confirmed.

Shu stopped in front of a cafe where the energetic girl Taiki met the other day was waiting. She waved at Shu and took him inside, but not before giving him a kiss full on the lips that he gladly accepted.

Taiki felt his heart shatter.

He couldn't stay there any longer. He ran out in a full-on sprint all the way home, slammed the door shut, and jumped into bed. He pulled the sheets to cover his whole body as he felt the tears splash down his face.

* * *

><p>Taiki stirred in his bed and checked the clock. 9:00 p.m. He had fallen asleep. It was already nighttime, yet Shu hadn't come back yet. <em>Where was he?<em>

Having nothing better to do, Taiki just went back to sleep.

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding_

Taiki awoke to the sound of the clock tower's bell tolling.

11 tolls. It was 11 p.m.

He heard the creak of the front door as it swung open. Shu was back. His footsteps echoed through the house as he walked down the hall. He quietly opened the door to their room.

Taiki sat up. "Hey Ta-mph!"

Shu's lips crashed onto Taiki's as he pushed him back down onto the bed. He quickly stripped Taiki of his clothes, removing his own soon after. Shu proceeded to pressing his lips of Taiki's body. Sucking and licking, resulting in hickeys all over his neck.

"!"

"Shhh," Shu whispered. He continued his trail of kisses down his chest and around his nipples. "God you smell good."

He circled around his belly button licking it and filling the hole with his saliva which cause Taiki to moan and arch his back into Shu's face. Shu navigated his lips to right below Taiki's waist and spent a while kissing there. He felt his way down to Taiki's entrance, circling it with the tip of his finger. He paused for a second and shoved his face in front of Taiki's and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Shu...huh?" Taiki smelled it in his breath. Shu was drunk. He probably didn't mean a single thing he was doing. Taiki knew that. But he didn't care.

"Go ahead."

He let Shu kiss and feel him. Caress his body. He let his lover fuck him senseless. He let him do whatever he wanted. Because he felt like this would be the last time he'd ever be with him again.

"Jun..." Shu moaned.

Taiki froze. He felt his heart stop beating for a second. '_Even now..._'

He noticed a small note flutter down to the floor from the nightstand. There was a message written in cursive yet sloppy handwriting:

_'Meet me in the town square at midnight if you really love me. If you're not there, I'll take the hint. I'll disappear from you life forever.'_

Taiki glanced at the clock. 11:48. Almost midnight.

He noticed Shu was slowly getting out of his drunken state. He knew what he had to do. It was now or never.

Taiki jumped out of bed and quickly dressed. He ran out of the house praying that Shu would follow. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard the footsteps splashing in the puddles coming after him. So Shu had followed.

Picking up his pace, Taiki bounded through the streets, turning many corners and being careful not to accidently slip. Soon he got to his destination.

By the time Shu had caught up with Taiki, he was exhausted and breathing hard. "T...Taiki. Finally...caught up...to you. What the-?"

They were in the town square. Several yards in front of them was Jun, standing in front of the Christmas tree. She staring at the ground, waiting expectantly.

Shu looked at Taiki in confusion.

Taiki just smiled. "I want you to be happy. Go get her." He gave Shu a light push as if worried he wouldn't move.

Slowly, Shu started to walk towards Jun with uncertainty, then with some resolve. And finally he just broke into a full sprint and ran to her.

Jun's head inclined when she saw his shadow and her face lit up. she jumped into his arms and he held her tight.

The clock tower's bell rang twelve times.

"Merry Christmas, Shu." Taiki whispered. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. _'It's okay...'_ he thought with a sad smile on his face, _'we always were mistaken lovers.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin. :'D<strong>

Did'ya notice how I used the title in the text? Oho.

I feel like I rushed the sex scene. But whatever. D: Read and review? All reviews are welcome: random ones, nice ones, hit and runs, constructive criticism, and...flames. Yeah, sure. I have a fire extinguisher, so it's all good. :D

Thanks for reading.

-Ify.


End file.
